


Goes On

by archetypes



Category: Janoskians
Genre: Anal, Canon-Typical Ableism, Canon-Typical Slurs, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slurs, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archetypes/pseuds/archetypes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Jai play fight all the time, but when things get serious they realize they might like that a lot more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any and all mistakes I thnk I fixed them all but I don't have a beta for this stuff so sorry ! :)

As the sun came up, Jai always wondered why the fuck he hadn’t decided on closing his blinds yet. It was the same every morning yet he couldn’t be bothered to just close them later on. He didn’t like to go out of his way to do things when he knew he could live without doing them.

He could live without locking the bathroom door to take a shower (they’ve all seen each other naked anyways), he could live without turning his phone volume up so he could actually answer someone on the first call for once, and he could most definitely live without closing the blinds before going to sleep- no matter how annoyed he was with himself the next morning.

He couldn’t live without Luke. Not just in the sense that literally they were a package deal in the womb and that without Luke he probably wouldn’t be alive either, but in a deep, emotional attachment sort of way. There was something in the way that when Luke wanted to share a bed with him, in the way he’d steal Jai’s hoodie (even though it’s his favorite one, damn it), that made his heart ache with affection for his brother. Not _all_ the time, but mostly.

They would normally wake up around the same time and then head down to eat whatever junk Beau or Daniel bought for breakfast, but today Jai seemed to have had a slower start, by the time he stirred to life, the sun pouring into his eyes and waking him up- which is why he should just shut the damn blinds. He saw Luke already looking at him, his phone cradled against his chest but not being used (which means he had already gotten up to get it from the charger and then laid back down).

Jai grumbled out a yawn, stretching his arms out, “What time is it?”

Luke clicked his phone’s screen on then shut it back off a second later, “Noon.”

“Fuck, already?” He asked as if he hasn’t slept in before, “We got anything to do today?”

Luke didn’t answer for a moment, looking very thoughtful, like he was thinking over a schedule in his head. Jai was too tired to say something smart so he just waited patiently for him to stop being dramatic. “Uh, no. Do you fucking think if we had something to do I would’ve left your lazy ass in bed?”

The younger twin scoffed, yanking the blanket up and over his head. “You definitely would have to try and be funny.”

“No I would not have,” He responded, sounding incredulous. As if Jai had just suggested something so scandalous. “I would have licked you awake, or smacked your ass for all of Keek to see.”

“Oh yeah, right. Because leaving me alone is too easy.”

Jai rolled his eyes, feeling the covers being ripped from his grasp, “What the fuck?” He asked irritably as he felt Luke slide himself on top of Jai, most of their skin touching as they were both only in their boxers and neither had a shirt on. “Get off, you fat ass.”

As Jai tried to push him off he felt the other grab at his wrists, making sure to try and pin them down onto the mattress, only succeeding because Jai gave up, too tired to even fight. If Luke wanted to argue that’d be fine, it took no effort to curse him out, but (even though it was noon) it’s still too early to fist fight him.

“Make me.” Luke taunted, his knee bumping too hard against Jai’s so he moved his leg out to the side, ass pressed flat against Jai’s crotch, only giving Luke a bigger advantage.

“-Luke!” Jai let out a very manly yelp as his brother planted himself on his lap… he had _just_ woken up! Now was not the time for Luke to be applying pressure to his… _manhood_.

He didn’t notice what Jai was about to start bitching about until he felt the other squirm, trying to cross his legs but was unable to while being underneath Luke. “Am I hurting your cock?” He tried to ask without sputtering out a laugh but it was impossible. “Are you hard? It’s not even morning for you to have morning wood!”

“Luke! Fuck off, I just woke up!” Jai groans, wanting to cover his face but couldn’t get his wrists from Luke’s grasp. “Let go you shit-cunt!”

“Nope.” Luke popped the ‘p’ before grinding down on Jai’s crotch, finally feeling the tent pitching underneath him. He paused the second he heard a gasp come from his brother’s mouth.

Jai bit down on his lower lip with a force that could make it bleed if he wanted it to, he just screwed his eyes shut, too embarrassed to meet Luke’s gaze. With every breath he took the more aware he became of the pulse in his cock and the weight pressing down on it from Luke’s ass. His brother was all too warm on top of him, he felt like he was going to suffocate with him under these covers. “ _Luke._ ” He murmurs his name more seriously this time, not knowing what else to say without making it sound completely disgusting.

He watched his brother carefully, moving his hips experimentally to see what Jai would do as the pressure shifts in his lap. Jai gasped, finally gathering the strength to yank his arms from Luke while he was distracted and in turn grasp at Luke’s forearms. Luke hissed as blunt nails began to dig into his skin, leaving little crescent shaped marks in their wake.

“Ow!” Luke complained, but didn’t stop circling his hips, the feeling making his head swell with empty thoughts of the pleasure he started to feel build up in his own cock. “That shit hurt.”

Jai didn’t move to push him off, instead his body betrayed him, making him buck up into Luke’s motions. “Then get off.” He spoke in regards to Luke’s whining about being scratched. Jai’s grip on his brother’s arms didn’t loosen even as he said for him to get off, he was keeping him in place no matter what he was saying.

Luke bit down on his lip ring, letting it scrape between his teeth. “I don’t want to.” He spoke defiantly, their cocks finally hitting one another as he shifted forward, their chests almost touching. The only thing keeping their dicks from touching was their boxers.

Jai had his eyes screwed shut again, looking like he was almost angry, with Luke or himself he didn’t know. “Then take your fucking pants off!”

\- 

He didn’t know if it was the hormones or the tension that usually came with him and Jai messing with each other, but this was something he felt like was bound to happen. Jai greedily bucking up into Luke’s ass as he rode his cock from on top of him. 

Luke’s head was thrown back, sweat pooling at the base of his neck, Jai’s fingers pulling at his hard nipples and making him twitch with the pain. “Oh fuck.” He mumbled, his own fingers digging into Jai’s sides, probably going to leave bruises there later. “Go harder, come the fuck on!” He shouted at Jai, sliding his hands up into his twin’s hair, almost yanking on it.

“You’re gonna be,” Jai began, hips snapping up and his cock bottoming out inside of Luke, the head giving a vengeful jab at his brother’s prostate. “walking retarded tomorrow then, bitch!” He growled, but didn’t look away from Luke’s body, watching in awe as Luke gripped his own cock, trying to relieve the pressure there.

Touching himself combined with the full feeling Jai gave him while fucking him had him close to the edge, a lewd moan ripped through his throat as he felt Jai’s fingers intertwine with his own, controlling Luke’s hands so he could jack him off at the speed he wanted, so it would match with his thrusts. “Everyone’s gonna ask what happened to you.” Jai spat out once more, his thumb sliding over the slit in his brother’s cock. “And what are you gonna say?”

“Fuck!” Luke moaned, fingers scratching at Jai’s scalp, he couldn’t take it anymore, “That you fucked me!”

“How hard did I fuck you?” Jai asked with an edge to his voice, “Tell. Them. How. Hard.” He commanded, punctuating his words with a quick, dirty thrust up into him, the sound of skin slapping filling the room and probably the whole hallway. He couldn’t think of that right now though, not about anyone hearing, he couldn’t make himself care.

At his brother’s words Luke felt like he was going to implode, Jai’s head hitting his prostate almost every thrust on the dot from now on, he almost felt like sobbing it was so good. “You fucked me hard!” He complied, too busy trying to get off to care about the fact that he was practically just grooming Jai’s ego. “So fucking hard, so hard!” Luke babbled on, the feeling of pleasure overloading and pooling up in his stomach.

“Oh shit!” Jai groaned, feeling Luke’s pulse around his cock, he knew his brother was close as his breathing was jagged and he could practically see his chest contract with it all. “You’re so fucking tight!” He watched as Luke’s skin flushed with the compliment (that or the fact that they were getting all too hot from this).

Luke came so hard that he let out a cry with it, one that he will most likely be embarrassed about later on if Jai were to bring it up. “Oh fuck, Jai!” He called out, his brother’s name leaving his lips in many forms, his come coloring their fists as he fucked his orgasm out in their hands, splotches of come also painting Jai’s chest.

Jai moaned deeply, the feeling of Luke clenching around his cock was overwhelming since he had already been tight against his cock. It only took two, three, four more thrusts until Jai came inside of him, sucking in desperate air through his teeth as he fucked up into him for the last few times.

The older twin collapsed against his chest, immediately pulling himself off of his cock, already feeling too sensitive. 

“Oh fucking gross.” Luke cursed, his hand swiping come that was leaking out of his ass. “You came in my ass?” He asked like he couldn’t believe it, as if he wasn’t there. To be fair, he _was_ too busy seeing god damn stars instead of worrying about where Jai got off…he had **earned** it after all, in Luke’s honest opinion.

His brother was quiet save for small chuckles leaving his lips, a hand coming up and rubbing at Luke’s back. It was oddly…intimate for them. Despite them having literally just committed the most intimate of acts, he didn’t really expect them to lay together afterwards, cuddling like a fucking married couple (then again, he didn’t really think they’d be _fucking each other_ any time at all). “Fine, next time I won’t.”

“Next time you’ll wear a fucking condom!” Luke scoff-laughed, all dramatic and wide eyes.

“Are you kidding? You’re not gonna get fucking pregnant!” Jai scoffed, clearly not understanding why Luke had wanted him to wear a condom. Of course Jai knew about STD’s and shit, but if that was the issue wouldn’t Luke have been a little more concerned about it before? 

Luke couldn’t hide his smile, their banter was somehow the same despite the content of what they were bickering about. “What kind of whore do you think I am?” He asked him, pinching Jai’s nipple before finally just sliding his arms around Jai in return, laying his face in Jai’s neck. He was almost tempted to roughly bite down on his skin, leave his mark there for everyone to see…which was also why he couldn’t do it.

“The kind that takes it up the ass without a fucking condom.” 

“Okay, that’s it!” Luke grumbles, baring his teeth at Jai before biting down on his throat, smiling against him when Jai yelped out in unexpected pain, writhing underneath Luke like he had been before.

“Oi! You fuck!” He tried to make it sound stern and angry but he just let out a fit of shuttering giggles, little pain chuckles. His hands grasped at Luke’s waist, not pushing him away or scratching at him, just resting them there. “That hurt.” He mumbles finally.

“Oops.” He responds in a fake upwards tone, as if trying to sound sorry but not really. He licks the spot after, watching it glisten the skin under the spit started to turn an immediate red flush, bite marks indenting his tender flesh.

They were silent for a while after that, not the awkward kind that would make the two of them want to just forget about all of this and disappear downstairs so the boys could distract them from all of this, but the comfortable kind that you bask in. The kind that the two of them don’t usually have because they’re too busy yelling or laughing or pulling stupid pranks and shit. It was different but not bad.

“We should go down and eat something, I’m fucking starved.” Jai suggests, turning his head slightly so he could get a look at Luke to gauge his reaction to the suggestion.

“Yeah,” He stretched his arms out as if they had just woken up. “You fucked all the energy out of me.” It wasn’t as strange to say aloud as he had thought it would be, it didn’t feel like someone was stabbing him in the brain when he was talking about it like he expected it to feel. It felt like talking about everything else with Jai, it was just normal.

“-Was I good, though?” Jai asked almost seriously, but before Luke could even begin to reply he spoke again, “I mean I know you screamed my name the whole time but still, I wanna know. ‘Jai! Oh my god Jai! Fuck me harder!’” He mocked, screwing his eyes shut and mimicking the look that had probably been on Luke’s face.

“Fuck you!” Luke shouted, trying to pull himself from Jai’s tight grip from around his waist, but couldn’t. “You cunt, of course you’d do this! You’re the one who went, ‘Oh Luke, you’re so tight!’” Luke poked fun at him in return, it was only fair. He knew Jai would start this shit, everything they did together would always just be another thing to argue about (though albeit, playfully).

“Fuck me? Who says I’m gonna let you?” Jai growled, turning himself over and getting on top of Luke, trying to cage his brother underneath of him. “Ow! Fuck!” He yelped as Luke pinched the new hickey on his throat, almost wincing himself from how hard he was yanking on the bruised skin.

He used this distraction as a way to roll out from under him, sliding onto the dirty floor and jumping up immediately, “Last one down has to clean the sheets!” Luke rushed, as Jai was already getting up and running after him.


End file.
